Telepathy
Telepathy is the magical ability to read the thoughts and feelings of another beings this also allows someone to project ideas and information to others as well.. If the being is magical, a telepath can use their power to tap into their powers and use them as well as if they have copied the power, although it does not stay with them obviously. Telepaths throughout the series include the Source and Christy Jenkins, Billie's older sister. A lesser known telepath is Zachary, a student from Magic School in the Season 6 Episode "The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell," who used his power to tap into several other people's powers. He mainly used a conjuring student's power to conjure the Headless Horseman in the school. He also used Gideon's telekinesis against him and used Piper's freezing power to take her head back to Magic School without anyone seeing. Zachary also tapped into Mrs Winterbourne's power of astral projection. In that way his physical body remained in Magic School while his astral self was at the Manor. Unlike Prue, Zachary was able to stay awake during his astral mode. We understand that when his astral self pretends to be frozen, while his physical body freezes everyone else. Telepathy is the magical ability to read someones thoughts and emotions. Telepathy forms the basis for other psychic powers such as astral projection, precognition and empathy. Many powerful telepaths are able to achieve this level once experienced enough. Telepathy was featured in the very first season and belonged to the corrupt owner of Bucklands, Rex Buckland. He used his power for mostly reading minds but after getting experienced enough he could astral project, which enabled him to enter peoples minds and control their actions and create illusions in their head, called telepathic suggestions. However it wasn't until much later until a more powerful telepath was introduced onto the show as Christy Jenkins, Billie's sister. Christy was by far the most telepath on the show. When activating this power Christy would rub her temple while she got a psychic connection with that person until she could channel their thoughts and emotions. sometimes she could read and project thoughts with little effort and concentration and other times her power would be unwillingly actively if Christy sensed a powerful vibe from someone especially if they were demons. This was referred to as a 'hit', and allowed her to distinguish good from bad. Although she was only in a few episodes, she used her telepathic abilities often and would use it for such things as talking to people psychically, especially with her sister, reading minds, getting 'hits' from demons and creating a large pulse of psychic energy that has the strength to throw demons into walls. Although Christy never channeled powers, she once used it to channel a spell that the charmed ones were casting, and so could reap the benefits from that spell (in that case taking them to the demon). Her telepathy's range was never discussed however she has shown that she has the capability to have a very large range, as she was able to channel thoughts of the Halliwells at the mansion from magic school in The Torn Identity. Christy telepathy aided her in manipulating Billie into killing the charmed ones against her will. Although Christy was powerful, she was nowhere near Billies power, and as the key, needed Billie's projection power to reach her full potential. This power is similar to the power of empathy, which allows the user to feel other's emotion rather than thoughts. An empath can manipulate the powers of others rather than acutally use them. For example, an empath faced by an energy ball would tap into the anger needed to create a energy ball and control it however they wanted. A telepathy would tap into the thought/mind power needed to create it and create their own. List of users *Christy Jenkins *Rex Buckland *The Triad *The Source *Litvack *Zachary *Raynor *Gods *Elders *Pamela Bousquet *Celerity Demons *Spider Demon *Spirit Killer *Darklighters (some subspecies) s thoughts]]. See also *Empathy Category:Powers